itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sansa Stark
Sansa Stark was a member of House Stark and was the elder daughter of Lady Catelyn and Lord Eddard Stark. She had three brothers (Robb, Bran and Rickon), a younger sister, Arya, and a half-brother, Jon Snow. Due to the machinations of Varys and the actions of several lords, knights, and commoners working independently for their own gain, she was wed to King Aegon VI Targaryen and named Queen of Westeros. History Much of the story of Sansa's early life can be found here. In the year 301 AC, by the suggestion of Sansa Stark, a great tourney was to be held at the Gates of the Moon to find a select number of bodyguards for the sickly boy falcon, Robert Arryn. Many men flocked to the Gates for a chance to earn their ‘wings’ proper, and become immortalized in history as the defenders of the Lord of the Vale. There was something far more sinister at work, however - the machinations of the Regent, Lord Petyr Baelish, were slowly coming to fruit. A scheme to unite the Vale, North, and Riverlands to his rule, Petyr had used Sansa, who was disguised as his bastard, Alayne Stone, as his dragon on the cyvesse board - and indeed, plotted a marriage between her and the young, dashing, beloved heir to the Vale, one Harrold Arryn. As the tourney commenced and carried through the better part of a week, Lord Robert fell suddenly ill and lapsed into a coma. Maester Coleman was unsure entirely what the problem was, and did his best to treat the boy until his sudden death. Overtaken with grief, the Maester was unable to fully study what may have caused such an event beyond a particularly bad seizure. The Mad Mouse In mourning, the tourney was ended swiftly with the remaining contestants named to Harrold’s Bodyguard, as Harrold was named Lord Defender of the Vale. It was around this time when news of Aegon’s attack on Kings Landing hit the Vale, and Baelish knew he had to act soon. Instructing Sansa to wash the dye from her hair, he elected to bring the Lords Declarant together to bear witness to his news. Unfortunately for Sansa, a hedge knight by the name of Shadrich had been keeping his eye on her. Financially ruined after the Battle of Blackwater, Shadrich had done his best to find petty work for any gold he could get his hands on. Rumor had it that Sansa Stark had been kidnapped by one Ser Dontos Hollard and Varys the Spider had placed a massive sack of dragons as a bounty on Sansa. Shadrich had ended up in the service of Petyr Baelish by fate, and had suspected his supposed daughter upon first meeting. And it was that sack of gold that tempted him - he knew that he could return to his past amount of wealth with it. As soon as “Alayne” emerged from her bath with red hair, the Mad Mouse struck silently. Using just a small amount of sweet sleep, he managed to sneak her out of the Gates of the Moon quickly and silently. With Sansa bound and gagged and hidden in a pile of hay, the Mad Mouse managed to leave undetected, hidden as a peasant farmer - helped along by his nondescript appearance. Hellbent on returning her to Kings Landing, he hired a number of mercenaries and quickly made for it. The trip was not a great one - Sansa had been defiant and against her captors, by no means submissive as Shadrich originally hoped. But she ultimately allowed this to happen, knowing that Shadrich would kill her before she could be released. The Mockingjay Baelish was originally alarmed by the missing Stark. The gathered Lords Declarant became impatient with the man, and the sudden appearance of Royce made all in attendance immediately much more tense. Royce began to speak of the Targaryens in the South, and the return of Rickon Stark in the North. It was at this point that Maester Colemon emerged, explaining that it was a Sweetsleep overdose that killed Robert, and witnesses were claiming that before he had his final seizure that Littlefinger had handed him a decanter of wine. Feeling stronger, Yohn Royce openly denounced Tommen and his regime, including Littlefinger. Harrold, becoming more and unsure, knew he had to act decisively to please his now infuriated vassals. Littlefinger was placed under arrest and held in the cells to await trial. Unfortunately for Littlefinger, Shadrich had gotten farther and farther away with Sansa in the meantime. The Winter Queen Sansa had been brought to King's Landing months prior by a sellsword named Shadrich, who was awarded with a large amount of money. As with Tyrek Lannister and Edric Storm, Varys intended for her to be their key to the North. Under his care and supervision, Sansa gradually opened to him about what Baelish’s plans were. Despite later hearing that Rickon was not only alive but returned to his seat proper, Varys still desired to find a place for her. It was only after Daenerys’s refusal that he realized the perfect place to her: next to Aegon Targaryen. He began grooming her to be Queen, and prepared her for a life at court. Queen Sansa's marriage to King Aegon was fruitful, producing six children in, roughly, a decade. She died during the reign of her second-born son, King Aemon I, having outlived her husband as well as two of their offspring, Rhaegar and Visenya. Family * King Aegon VI Targaryen * Queen Sansa Stark ** Rhaegar Targaryen *** Aella Targaryen *** Daenys Targaryen *** Daena Targaryen ** Rhaenys Targaryen ** Visenya Targaryen ** King Aemon Targaryen *** King Viserys III Targaryen *** Aegor Targaryen *** Baelor Targaryen **** House Targaryen of Summerhall *** Daeron Targaryen *** Daenerys Targaryen ** Maekar Targaryen *** House Targaryen of Harrenhal ** Baelon Targaryen *** Aemond Targaryen Category:House Stark Category:House Targaryen Category:Lore-Character Category:Northerner